I Know That Only Me
by Kimikimjae
Summary: 'kau pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat orang yang kau jadikan pelarian' wah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongsuk sehingga dia memberikan komentar seperti itu untuk Woobin? Woobin x Jongsuk fanfiction. oneshoot. Yaoi WooSuk/JongBin/Ramyun Couple


**I Know That Only Me **

Cast: Kim Woobin – Lee Jongsuk

Author : Kimikimjae

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: cerita ini asli milik saya! Woobin milik Jongsuk, dan Jongsuk milik Woobin

**WARNING!**

**INI CERITA YAOI. BOYxBOY. BOYS LOVE. YANG GASUKA YAOI DAN SEJENISNYA LEBIH BAIK JANGAN DIBACA. APALAGI YANG GASUKA SAMA PAIRINGNYA ATAU CASTNYA INI MENDING LANGSUNG KLIK BACK AJADEH. BUDAYAKAN DLDR OK? BACAAN INI HANYA COCOK UNTUK PENGGEMAR WOOSUK, TERUTAMA YANG FANATIK SEPERTI SAYA, YANG SENANG WOOBIN PUTUS SAMA PACAR ASLINYA wkwk *abaikan* JADI BISA DIBILANG, YANG SEDIH WOOBIN PUTUS JANGAN BACA FF INI(?) OKE?!^^ YAH INTINYA INI FF WOOSUK YANG GASUKA JANGAN BACAA! (?)**

Cerita ini **HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA** (dengan berat hati T-T), yang diambil dari beberapa kejadian nyata sebenarnya. Beberapa karangan yang dibuat di dalam fanfict ini (mungkin) tidak benar-benar terjadi kepada pemerannya (hiks).

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

'**actor Kim Woobin resmi putus dari pacarnya, model cantik yang bernama Yoo Ji Ahn'**

'**actor Kim Woobin resmi putus!'**

'**actor tampan pemeran Young Do di The Heirs ini putus dari pacarnya!'**

'**berita putusnya Kim Woobin dengan sang pacar….'**

"ah, semua artikel tema nya rata-rata ini semua"

Namja imut itu masih asik dengan menjelajahi internet melalui tabletnya, yaitu melihat-lihat artikel di beberapa forum yang sedang heboh dibicarakan oleh kalangan fans saat ini. karena berita itu sedang hangat-hangatnya karena baru resmi diberitakan tadi malam.

'**oppa. padahal kalian sangat cocok'**

'**ah, sayang sekali mereka harus putus'**

'**apa alasannya?'**

'**sepertinya hanya aku yang senang dengan berita ini? kekeke~ Woobin-ssi sudah lelah, aku tau itu!~~'**

Si namja imut berhenti menggerakkan tangannya saat membaca salah satu komentar yang menarik.

"lelah?" ia tampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan melanjutkan penjelajahannya.

"Woobin-ah, apakah benar seperti itu?"

Lalu ia iseng ikutan memberi komentar di artikel itu dengan.. nama samaran? Atau apalah itu namanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang mengantarnya ke suatau tempat, orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedang melihat berita tersebut pula. Saat sedang lampu merah dan terasa sangat lama, Woobin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca komentar-komentar tentang berita dirinya yang baru saja putus. Ia memang suka seperti itu, melihat reaksi orang-orang atau lebih tepatnya para fans tentang berita apapun mengenai dirinya.

"reaksi nya sangat beragam. Ada yang memberikan respon positif, ada pula yang memberikan respon negatif. Haahh"

Baru saja ia akan menutup ponselnya, ada sebuah komentar yang tidak sengaja dibacanya sekilas dan lumayan membuatnya tertarik untuk membaca lagi lebih teliti.

'**kau pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat orang yang kau jadikan pelarian'**

"ige mwoya?" Woobin tertawa, kemudian ia melihat name orang yang memberi komentar itu.

'ramen'

"aigoo, Jongsuk-ah. kenapa bisa kebetulan begini aku membuka website yang kau datangi juga? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sehingga menulis komentar seperti itu?"

Barulah Woobin benar-benar menutup ponselnya dan menjalankan mobil saat lampu sudah menyala warna hijau. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan tingkah sang kekasih.

.

.

Cklek.

Pintu depan apartemen itu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Jongsuk –namja imut yang tadi– meletakkan tabletnya ke meja saat mendengar suara pintu.

"kau sudah datang?" tanya Jongsuk.

Orang yang baru datang itu adalah Kim Woobin. Ya, si pemeran utama yang sedang banyak dibicarakan fans saat ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih rekan sesama actornya, Lee Jongsuk.

Woobin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongsuk dan terus berjalan. Ia malah tersenyum penuh arti…atau malah terkesan misterius?

"ya, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Jongsuk lagi saat Woobin sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"kenapa dengan wajahku?" Woobin menatap Jongsuk, masih dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

Jongsuk malah terlihat kesal dan membuang muka.

"sedang pergi ke tempat orang yang kujadikan pelarian. Hahaha"

Jongsuk melirik Woobin sekilas, ia masih memasang wajah kesal. Woobin menyandarkan badannya ke sofa dan menjulurkan tangannya ke sofa panjang itu, sehingga tangannya kini tepat berada di belakang punggung Jongsuk.

"kau kenapa?"

"aku? aku kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Tidak ada apa-apa"

Woobin tertawa lagi mendengar jawaban Jongsuk.

"siapa lagi yang memberikan komentar itu kalau bukan kau. Hanya kau yang tau kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini"

"jadi kau benar-benar menjadikanku pelarian? Kenapa malah aku yang terkesan menyedihkan begini!"

Woobin memasang wajah serius kemudian ia duduk dengan tegap lagi dan memaksa Jongsuk untuk menatap wajahnya, "kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau pelarianku. Dasar aneh"

Muka Jongsuk masih semasam yang tadi.

"yasudah kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya balikan, dan membuat berita baru lagi beberapa minggu ke depan"

"Ya!" Jongsuk berteriak tepat di depan wajah Woobin.

Woobin menghela napasnya, "sudahlah, apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Pacarku hanya kau seorang, aku hanya menyukaimu, aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak yang lain, tidak pula dengan wanita itu. tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Bukankah memang sudah kesepakatan dariawal kalau salah satu dari kita harus ada yang menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang wanita untuk menutupi gossip tentang kita berdua yang pacaran?"

"tapi kan nyatanya kita memang ada menjalin hubungan. Sudah-sangat-lama-sekali." Jongsuk menekankan kalimat terakhir. "Jauh sebelum kita sangat terkenal, main drama bersama, dan para nitizen yang mulai bergossip tentang hubungan kita"

"jadi kau ingin kita membenarkan berita itu dan mempublikasikan tentang hubungan kita?"

"apa salahnya? Lihat Both dan Newyear pasangan gay asal Thailand itu, mereka juga model dan orang entertain, tapi mereka berani dengan apapun resiko untuk mempublikasikan hubungannya. Lihatlah foto-foto mereka berdua di instagram, sangat cute dan membuatku iri saja. dan karena mereka sudah terbuka, jadi mereka bisa bebas berpacaran, mengumbar kemesraan kesana sini tanpa harus bersembunyi dan membuat banyak trik kebohongan"

"jadi kau ingin seperti itu pula?"

Jongsuk diam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Seketika ia menyesal telah bersikap seperti ini. Ia tau, dari awal hubungannya dengan Woobin memang sulit dan tidak benar. Harusnya ia bersyukur Woobin sudah mau menjalani semuanya dengan baik , penuh kasih sayang, dan yang lebih penting perasaan mereka berdua sama besarnya satu sama lain.

"kenapa tidak menjawab?" Woobin menunggu Jongsuk untuk bicara. Wajah Jongsuk sudah lebih lembut daripada yang tadi, ia hanya menatap Woobin sendu. Lalu namja imut itu menidurkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Woobin.

Woobin sebenarnya agak kaget, bukannya segera bicara tapi kekasihnya itu malah bersikap manja.

"mianhae"

Woobin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongsuk, lalu tangannya mengusap kepala Jongsuk perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"mian sudah bertingkah kekanakan dengan berkata dan berpikir konyol seperti itu. aku bodoh sekali"

Tangan kanan Woobin masih setia mengusap kepala Jongsuk, dan tangan kirinya ia gerakkan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Jongsuk sekaligus.

Woobin sebenarnya paham dengan perasaan Jongsuk. Kekasihnya itu pasti lelah dengan semua yang mereka jalani selama ini. dengan segala kebohongan yang mereka buat, seperti kebohongan Woobin yang harus berpacaran dengan orang lain, mereka juga jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengan status berpacaran.

"mau bagaimana lagi, kita jalani saja seperti ini terus untuk kedepannya. Kau tau apa yang terjadi kalau kita lalai dan mengumbar hubungan kita Jongsuk-ah. atau kau terlalu lelah, dan ingin mengakhirinya saja?"

Jongsuk tiba-tiba langsung panik dan merubah posisi menjadi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Woobin, "ani! Kau gila! Kau bilang kita putus, lalu tidak pernah bertemu dan saling berhubungan lagi? Tidak pernah tidur bersama-sama lagi? Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"makanya.. kalau kau tidak mau, kau harus –"

"ne! aku mengerti aku harus bersabar dan berpikir dengan baik. Aku tidak akan merengek dan bertingkah seperti tadi lagi, aku berjanji" Jongsuk mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Woobin, dan membawanya tepat ke dadanya. ia takut sekali.

"ya, ya, ya. Kau kenapa seperti ini?" Woobin memukul kecil kepala Jongsuk yang tadi diusapnya.

"kau sebelumnya tidak pernah berkata yang menjurus dengan putus hubungan seperti tadi. apakah kau mulai bosan dan muak bersama denganku? Benar-benar ingin putus?"

"kau takut?"

Jongsuk diam, ia memejamkan matanya, dan berharap Woobin meneruskan untuk mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Lalu seperti ada ikatan bathin, Woobin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"itu tidak mungkin Jongsuk-ah. aku mencintaimu. Ani, aku sangaaaaaatt mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu sampai kapanpun. Aku muak dan bosan bersama denganmu? Huh, paboya, yang benar saja"

Woobin tersenyum, betapa menggemaskannya tingkah Jongsuk. Dan Jongsuk pun juga tersenyum di bawah pangkuan Woobin.

"aku juga sangat menyangimu Woobin-ah. aku mencintaimu."

Woobin menundukkan badannya dan mengecup sekilas pipi Jongsuk. Kedua mata Jongsuk tiba-tiba melebar,

"tapi..!"

"astaga Jongsuk-ah, tapi apalagi"

Jongsuk melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Woobin, lalu memposisikan dirinya terlentang (karena tadi posisinya miring), sehingga kini ia bisa menatap Woobin yang sedang duduk memandanginya sambil tiduran, "bagaimana kemesraanmu dengan orang yang berstatus mantan pacarmu itu? kau pasti menikmatinya, dan kau pasti melakukan segala perhatian untuknya dengan tulus dan senang hati"

"kau ingin tau satu hal yang tidak pernah aku beritahukan padamu selama ini?"

"apa?"

" 'dia' itu sebenarnya punya kekasih lain selain aku. seorang namja, aku tahu benar namja itu siapa. aku yakin 'dia' dulu menerima hubungan denganku pasti ada alasan penting seperti alasan kita. Dan untuk perihal perhatian dan menikmati atau tidak, aku tentu harus bersandiwara. Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Nanti yang ada para nitizen akan curiga dan rencana kita akan sia-sia"

"woah, benarkah seperti itu? berarti dia tidak ada rasa sama sekali padamu? Itu bagus! Karena kau tidak akan merasa bersalah telah membohongi dia. Baguslah. Karena tentang kita berdua, memang tidak ada seorangpun yang tau, kan"

"jadi, kau sudah puas sekarang?" Woobin menyentil hidung Jongsuk.

"sudah." Jongsuk tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Ah ini yang terakhir, kenapa kau memutuskannya secepat ini? bukannya malah bagus terus berhubungan saja dengannya yang notabene memang sama-sama memanfaatkan keadaan sepertimu? apakah dia tau kalau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya? Tapi dia tidak tau apapun tentangmu dan kita,kan?"

Woobin memandang Jongsuk dengan tatapan seolah ingin menerkam(?) kenapa anak ini sangat cerewet sekali, bathinnya.

"aku ingin membahagiakan para fans kita dan membuat mereka bersorak sorai lalu berpikir aku putus karena lelah harus berpura-pura. Sampai putus kemarin, dia tidak tau apapun kok"

"para fans kita? Apakah ada yang mendukung kita berdua untuk berhubungan?! Banyakkah? Bukannya itu malah bagus! Ah, pantas saja tadi ada yang berkomentar 'Woobin-ssi pasti lelah'. Wah, apa menurutmu dia termasuk fans kita berdua dan berkhayal tentang kau yang berpura-pura pacaran? Daebak. Terkaan mereka sebenarnya benar"

"kau senang? Kau benar-benar ingin seperti pasangan Thailand yang kau bilang tadi?"

Jongsuk nyengir sambil memilin-milin dan memainkan ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Woobin, "hehe, aniyo. Itu tidak mungkin, sungguh. Sudah kubilang aku menyesal tentang itu kan?"

"baguslah, kupikir kau lupa tentang segala hal yang akan terjadi bila yang 'sempat' kau inginkan itu terlaksana"

Jongsuk seketika memandang Woobin dengan horror, dan badannya pun mendadak merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila mereka mengekspos hubungan seperti yang dikatakan Woobin.

"kupastikan aku tidak akan lupa. Aku janji. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tau kalau banyak yang ngeshipperin kita berdua?"

"banyak yang membuat ff tentang kita, dari berbagai bahasa. Ada yang berbahasa Korea, bahkan Indonesia dan Inggris. Walaupun fanfiction kita tidak sebanyak para couple korean star yang terkenal, tapi lumayan juga daripada tidak sama sekali. Bayangkan, di Indonesia sana banyak yang mendukung kita. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membaca fanfict yang mereka buat, aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya paham Korea dan Inggris"

"aku tidak tau kalau penggemar kita seantusias itu sampai membuat fanfiction. Hebat sekali. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga perasaan mereka akan terus membuncah walaupun kita tidak memberikan kepastian apa-apa, bahkan kita malah membuat kebohongan"

"yeah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Woobin manggut-manggut, "oh iya Jongsuk-ah, kau tadi bilang foto pasangan Thailand itu di instagram,kan? apa kau punya akun instagram?"

"punya"

"kenapa tidak memberitauku?"

"memangnya harus?"

"ya!"

"lagian aku punya tapi tidak mempost apapun. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja. kenapa kau harus sepanik itu?"

"aku juga punya akun instagram, tidak mempost apapun seperti dirimu juga. Tapi aku memfollow banyak orang dan followersku pun banyak. Mungkin para fans tau kalau itu adalah aku"

"kenapa kau tidak post apa-apa?"

"aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mempost foto kita berdua selama ini" Woobin mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menggoyangkannya di atas wajah Jongsuk.

"kau gila?! Ya, kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila Kim Woobin. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk itu! kau sendiri tadi yang mengingatkanku!" Jongsuk merampas ponsel Woobin dan membuka gallery berproteksi itu, lalu memasukkan password yang hanya dirinya dan Woobin yang tau. Lalu Jongsuk melihat banyak foto-foto mesra mereka selama ini.

Ada foto ketika mereka baru saja terbangun di pagi hari, dengan posisi Jongsuk mencium pipi Woobin sambil memeluk lehernya, sementara Woobin yang bertugas mengambil foto. Lalu ada foto ketika Jongsuk sedang merajuk dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan Woobin malah iseng untuk ber-selca sambil mencium bibir Jongsuk yang dicebilkan itu. dan masih banyak lagi ratusan foto lainnya dengan pose yang sangat beragam!

"kau yakin akan benar-benar memposting ini semua?!" tanya Jongsuk sambil menodong ponsel yang menunjukkan foto mesra mereka ke wajah Woobin. Posisi Jongsuk masih sama daritadi, tidur di atas paha Woobin.

"bagus,kan? kita akan terlihat sangat cute. Kita akan mengalahkan pasangan asal Thailand itu, uhm, siapa tadi nama mereka?"

"Both dan Newyear! Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Aku menyesal mengatakan hal tadi padamu, dan sekarang kau malah menggodaku seperti ini" Jongsuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "mereka memang mengumbar kemesraan dan hubungan mereka, tapi aku yakin perasaan kita berdua lebih kuat dibandingkan mereka, karena jalan yang kita lalui tidak semudah mereka. jalan yang sulit sudah pasti akan dibayar dengan kebahagian yang lebih banyak lagi, dan perasaan cinta yang lebih dalam lagi"

Woobin tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Jongsuk, "goodboy, akhirnya kau bisa merubah cara pandangmu tentang mereka. sudah, jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu"

Tepat setelah itu, Woobin malah menyambar bibir Jongsuk dengan cepat.

Cup.

Dan Jongsuk pun sudah menormalkan bibirnya kembali.

"coba tunjukkan padaku foto-foto si Both dan Newyear itu, pasti tidak seberapa dibandingkan foto kita berdua"

Jongsuk antusias kemudian ia langsung duduk dan membuka instagram dari ponsel Woobin.

"wah, kau benar-benar punya akun instagram dan belum post apa-apa ternyata."

"tentu saja. kau pikir aku hanya berbohong?"

Jongsuk ke tombol pencarian dan mengetikkan nama 'Both'. Ia tersenyum senang, benar kata Woobin, pasti foto kemesraan yang Both dan Newyear pamerkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan foto-foto dirinya bersama Woobin. Bukan hanya foto, seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, hubungan ia dan Woobin jauh lebih hebat. Ia sangat mencintai Woobin, begitupun dengan Woobin. Yang jelas, ia dan Woobin saling mengasihi, dan pastinya, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. tidak ada siapapun. Siapapun itu. ^^

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

HAHAHA gila, aku gila.

Aku lagi demam Both-Newyear, jadilah di fanfict Woosuk malah nyempil mereka-_- WKWKWKWKWK. Abisnya BNY gregetin bangetsihhhh, sampe kebayang-bayang kebawa mimpi sama aku, huweeeee;;;;;;;;;;

Wkwkwk namanya juga fanfiction, apapun yang ada di dalamnya maklumi saja. kebebasan mengkhayal si penulis terlalu tinggi(?)

Okesipsip, sudahi kegilaan ini(?)

Ini ff pertama aku tentang Woobin-Jongsuk, yang aku post disini.

Jujur aja, aku bingung harus buat yang kaya gimana dan aku mikir, tulisan aku yang kaya gini responnya gimana pula.

Aku gatau selera Woosuk fans seperti apa, cerita yang mereka inginkan seperti apa. Tapi aku, selaku orang yang nge-ship pake banget sama Woosuk, terpikirkan buat ff yang seperti ini, karena.. yah. Namanya juga ngeshipperin mereka, ya sudah pasti aku senang Woobin putus. Yang artinya Woobin-Jongsuk is real! (?)

Aku juga ragu dengan memasukkan kejadian real apakah cocok dijadikan ff, atau readers pada suka apa engga. karena selama ini aku nulis ff YunJae ya, yang kalau mereka berdua itu cocok-cocok aja buat dimasukkin ke dalam tema fanfict yang seperti apapun, karena fanfict mereka pun banyak dan beragam.

Tapi balik lagi ke slogan(?) ffn, unleash your imagination WKWKWKWK. Jadi aku bebas dong mau berfantasy seperti apa HAHAHA *evillaugh*ditabok*

Jadi intinya, aku gatau gimana pandangan readers tentang fanfict Woosuk pertama aku ini.

Kalau ada yang gasuka, atau banyak yang ngasi tanggepan negatif, aku terima kok kritikannya. Asal jangan ngebash ya, dibilang baik-baik aja^^ Jadi, aku tunggu responnya^^ annyeong~

Maaf kalau bacot dan berbelit, WOOBIN_JONGSUK IS REAL! YEAAAH. AKU CINTA MEREKA (?)


End file.
